1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a apparatus for analyzing sample to perform a biochemical process on a sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a device used to implement a biological or chemical reaction using a small quantity of fluid is referred to as apparatus for analyzing sample. Such a apparatus for analyzing sample includes microfluidic structures arranged in a platform that may have various shapes, e.g., chip and disk shapes.
Microfluidic structures include a chamber which contains a fluid, a channel for fluid flow, and a valve to control the fluid flow. The chamber, channel and valve may be arranged according to various configurations within the platform.
A so-called biochip is designed to implement tests including biochemical reactions on a small-sized chip, in which microfluidic structures are arranged in a chip-shaped platform. In particular, a device to implement several operations on a single chip is referred to as a lab-on-a chip.
Transferring a fluid in microfluidic structures requires a drive pressure, such as a capillary pressure or a pressure produced by a separate pump. Recently, apparatus for analyzing sample in which microfluidic structures are arranged in a disk-shaped platform and a fluid is moved through the microfluidic structures by centrifugal force to enable implementation of a series of operations, have been proposed. Such a microfluidic device is referred to as a lab compact disc (CD) or lab-on a CD.
A sample injected into the apparatus for analyzing sample based on centrifugal force is moved in a direction away from a rotation center of the microfluidic device by centrifugal force.
The sample is injected through an inlet hole of the apparatus for analyzing sample via an injection tool, e.g., a pipet or syringe. However, injecting the sample using a pipet or syringe may cause the sample to be stuck around the inlet hole.
The sample, especially a biological sample, stuck around the inlet hole may contaminate a surface of the apparatus for analyzing sample. In addition, if the microfluidic device containing the sample is mounted in a sample testing apparatus, a small quantity of the sample may contaminate interior elements of the sample testing apparatus, such as a light source, etc., during rotation of the microfluidic device. If the sample is stuck to the light source or an outer surface of a testing chamber, this may cause an error in results of the microfluidic device.
In addition, if a sample containing disease-causing agents is injected into the apparatus for analyzing sample, a residual sample on the surface of the microfluidic device may cause secondary infection.